muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zanimum
Bob Hope transcript Hi, Nick -- I don't know if you've seen the discussion about the Bob Hope's World of Comedy transcript that you posted... Just a heads-up. -- Danny (talk) 01:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Toxic Nice work on the Britney story! —Scott (talk) 19:44, 25 October 2007 (UTC) : Thanks! The Sesame Workshop press people seem pretty willing to help, so should we need clarification in the future, we know they're a-okay to turn to. -- Zanimum 19:50, 25 October 2007 (UTC) misc Hi. A couple of things: I reverted your edit to Season 38. Denyce Graves' appearance is not original to that season. I reverted your edit to Everybody Be Yo'Self; we don't keep a list of every time a segment has appeared in an episode. Just the earliest known. —Scott (talk) 15:40, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know, I thought it was a new segment, since it wasn't mentioned in the bio. -- Zanimum 15:43, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Tags Hi Nick: What's the stuff that you're doing with image tagging? I see the stuff on Recent changes, but I don't know what it means. -- Danny (talk) 19:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) : Eee... I must have been flooding recent changes... I was testing a new feature out, got a bit carried away. They now allow you to create what essentially is like categories, but for images. Check out this link to see what the gallery it creates looks like. It allows for an easy way to find images associated with characters/actors that have articles on the wiki. Do you think this would be of use to the community? It's a great way to be able to sort through the hundreds, likely thousands of images on the site. -- Zanimum 20:03, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, that's interesting. How would I find the different tags? Is there a category of tags, or something? -- Danny (talk) 20:14, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Doesn't seem to be, though that would make sense. "Tagged Images" under the special pages index just leads nowhere. You pretty much have to find a picture of whatever you're looking for, and hope that it is tagged, so then you can just click on the "images" part of "(images|remove tag)" on the image description page. Of course, we could manually make a page of links to categories, in the "Muppet Wiki:" namespace. -- Zanimum 13:08, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::::If that's the only way to access the tags, then I don't think it makes sense for us to use it -- especially because it creates such a mess on the Recent changes page. Would you mind not doing it for right now? It's hard to see what else is happening on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 15:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: Sure, no prob. -- Zanimum 16:07, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:06, 13 June 2007 (UTC) New skin Hey, dude: I saw your note about the new Wikia skin. I'm still using the old monobook skin because I wasn't crazy about the new one. How's it working for you? -- Danny (talk) 17:55, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : Horrible. Basically, everything is where it shouldn't be. (I've since switchback.) : For example, to edit a page or go to the talk, you have to go to roughly where the "Ads by Google" are now. : One of the new features is that it predicts what categories you want to put the article in. Only thing, once you click on the ones you want, it lists them like "cow, chicken, duck", with no square brackets or "category:". So since they're separated by commas, it thought it was this... http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jon_Stewart&diff=prev&oldid=234145 . : It highlights the most visited pages at the top of the page, as well as having other tabs listing other things, like most recently edited pages. Thing is, the most visited page list is useless, all it is is "Dr. Teeth and the...", "The Muppet Show", "Miss Piggy", "Rowlf the Dog", and "Sam the Eagle", it probably will never really change. : I dunno. Maybe newbie will find it the greatest thing ever, but for someone like me who's spent over five years on the traditional mediawiki layout, it's just not worth it. Bleck. -- Zanimum 18:13, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : He he. Just clicked on the rate it symbols for "The Rock and Roll Monster", chose 3 stars. It's now the first article listed in "Highest ratings". -- Zanimum 18:16, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, nobody's really using it yet. I'm surprised you even know about it. I know that they're currently revising a lot of things about it -- it's very much in progress. I don't know if they know about the category bug, though. -- Danny (talk) 19:45, 6 June 2007 (UTC)` ::: It was the default skin on one of the featured wikis that they rotate through at the bottom of each page. I happened to click, and there it was. I've raised my cat' concerns on the Wikia problem board, we'll see what happens. -- Zanimum 20:09, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Which board? I usually use the Central mailing list. -- Danny (talk) 21:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_skin_screws_up_categories I didn't know there was a mailing list. -- Zanimum 23:06, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you can join the Wikia mailing list here. I didn't even know about that forum. It doesn't look like Wikia staff ever post there, which is odd. -- Danny (talk) 23:47, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Grimace I don't know, I have so many Wikimedia mailing lists already! I'll look over the archives, see if it looks interesting enough to go with. -- Zanimum 00:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Archive *Nick's User Talk Archive 01